


Gold Bikini

by Avtodidact



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gold Bikini, Kinda fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Silly, Spring Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avtodidact/pseuds/Avtodidact
Summary: While cleaning the Millennium Falcon, Rey finds a certain sexy outfit. Her decision to seduce Supreme Leader Kylo Ren with it did not go exactly as she would have liked.





	Gold Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know where this came from. Might have been from a gold bikini Rey fanart I saw on Instagram. Kinda short but please enjoy!
> 
> Also, my first fanfic ever! God bless the Reylo fandom for inspiring me.

Rey had thought the bond closed when she left that salt-crusted planet. It was not even a full standard day when the Force connected them again. She thought him despondent, despite sitting at the head of some sort of meeting room. That, or extremely bored. He noticed her and she immediately saw his mood change. As sudden as their eyes locked on to one another, the bond closed. That was proof enough that the old humanoid had lied to them both.

 

Ben had still not been able to see her surroundings, that much was a blessing to Rey and the Resistance. But at this moment, she would not mind him seeing the things around her. Especially given what she found.

 

Each compartment in the _Millenium Falcon_ was open. Every box, crate, safe, and smuggler’s nook and cranny were opened for the first time in what Rey assumed were years. Chewbacca insisted they finally inventory the ship, now that the Resistance had more or less decided on setting up a base on Sceatha. Chewie was inspired by the horrifying thought that more porgs had found their way into the _Falcon_ , their guano or nests mucking up the interior. She suspected that perhaps he was finally dealing with Han’s passing by clearing out the _Falcon_.

 

There were drugs, of course. Weapons, too. Some of the things she found were more innocuous like stuffed toys (once the fearsome Kylo Ren’s, perhaps) or stacks and stacks of Alliance posters. But one thing caught her entirely by surprise.

 

Rey couldn’t imagine who it belonged to. Could it be a gag gift? Was it a delivery interrupted? There were too many questions, yet she didn’t feel comfortable asking the old wookie about this.

 

It was inside a nondescript box behind a panel. Nowhere near any of the quarters, actually. Chewie had told her that he and Han may have hidden some things behind the paneling in the ladders to and from the guns. There was no writing inside or outside the box and no electronic signatures or labels on the thing itself.

 

Despite her initial shock, Rey had noticed the obvious beauty in the design. It was a two-piece dancer’s outfit. The top was a patterned copper brassiere with a curved, plunging neckline that fastened behind the neck and back with a string. The bottom was a red silk loincloth with a copper plate serving as a front cover. In the box there was also bracelets, an arm wrap and a pair of boots. She had seen pornographic holos in her scavenging days and of course the odd whore or two that sometimes came to Niima Outpost. Rey was not entirely innocent of sexual matters…

 

Yet…

 

The synapses in her brain came up with the most wonderful idea. If the future she had seen with Ben were true, and certainly it felt incredibly true in the firelight of Ahch-To, perhaps she could entice Ben to come to her side. She couldn’t dismiss the tension between them. She noticed the way Ben’s eyes lingered on her lips, her eyes. She herself had turned a vibrant shade of red when she saw his bare chest. Oh how Rey longed to trace her fingers on his muscles. The Force works in mysterious ways, so this outfit might just be the ticket.

 

She quickly went to the ‘fresher in the captain’s quarters. Holding up the outfit in front of the mirror, Rey figured it more or less fit her body. Her breasts weren’t nearly as large but it would still work. As quick as her usual garb allowed, she cast off her clothing and tried on the dancer’s outfit. Feeling the cool metal on her skin made her short hairs stand on end. Surprisingly it fit her rather well, she tightened the fasteners and made the outfit complement her waifish body.

 

Paradoxically Rey felt rather powerful, knowing that any man who saw her in this outfit would shower her with credits and attention. But of course, she only needed one man to see her in it. Looking at the loincloth, it left nothing at all to the imagination. Certainly someone staring at her behind would be able to see all the way through the other side.

 

She couldn’t wait to see Ben’s reaction. She could have him eating out of her hand.

 

As if summoned, she began to notice the latent hum of the _Falcon_ fade away and the deeper thrum of a Star Destroyer’s engine filled her ears. Exiting the ‘fresher, she went straight to the bunk and laid like one of those Twi’Lek girls in the holos. He was in his quarters, sitting cross-legged on his bed and looking out the duraglass viewport, deep in one of his melancholic moods. In her best, most seductive voice, she called to him, “Oh Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, won’t you turn around and let me take your troubles away?”

 

She heard him draw a deep breath, but he did not react otherwise. “Come Supreme Leader, join me in this bed.”

 

That was enough to make him react. He opened his eyes, slightly disappointed that the bond opened during one of his precious meditative moments, though at the same time he looked forward to seeing her again. His Rey. He was wearing most of his usual casual outfit: a black tunic and pants, no gloves or boots or cowl. He stood up, took another deep breath and turned.

 

He had intended to ask her why she was affecting that sultry voice. He had also intended to play along, after all he certainly desired her and he knew full well of her own longing for him. They were fated, of course. He had seen it in the hearth at Ahch-To.

 

His eyes were wide as saucers and his jaw dropped to the floor. His heart pounded louder than he thought possible, his ears hot as the blood rushed to his face and a certain part of his anatomy.

 

Definitely the reaction Rey was looking for. She smiled like a tooka-cat. “Come, I’m sure your obedient servant can help you relax?” She extended her right hand, letting her wrist fall and shaking her bracelet to entice him further. Still unmoving, Ben continued to stare. Starting to feel a little ticked off at him, she decided to make the first move.

 

With a sway in her hips as she advanced, she closed the gap between her and Ben. She stood much closer to him than she did in that elevator. Her hands went to the sash that tied his tunic together. Undone, she opened it to reveal his muscled body. _Stars, it’s even better without the compression wraps!_ She thought. She walked her fingers from his belly button, up his chest, all the way up to his lips, where she traced it with her pointer. “Lost for words, my lord?” She smirked.

 

She saw the bulge in his pants, perhaps she should have walked her fingers down instead of up. “Come, my lord. Take me on that bed,” she leaned in close to his ear, “and I know you can take whatever you want.”

 

Ben finally closed his mouth. Beads of sweat trickling down his face. He swallowed, gulped really. At last he finally regained his composure enough to say something. “R-rey. Please…put something on.”

 

Just like that, Rey went from aroused to confused, “what?”

 

“Please, a coat or something,” he repeated. “Cover yourself!”

 

Was the Supreme Leader a prude? An awkward virgin? Rey threw her hands up and huffed, “What’s wrong, Ben? Too much?”

 

He averted his gaze, face still a peculiar shade of red, “No, Rey…stars you’re the most beautiful thing in the galaxy but please put on a coat or…or change into something else.”

 

“You don’t like it, Ben?” She frowned. She thought men loved scantily clad harem girls.

 

She also saw try and desperately fight his erection. Maybe, she had read him all wrong. She went and draped a blanket over herself and sat back down on the bed. He had fastened his tunic once again. More angry than confused, she asked him, “Care to explain?”

 

Ben, too, sat down. He hunched, trying to cover his still erect penis. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his face. “First of all, where did you get that?”

 

She shrugged, “Here. Chewie and I were doing some spring cleaning on the _Falcon_ and I found this in one of the compartments.”

 

He was silent for a while with his eyes closed.

 

“Alright,” he started. “I thought my…Han threw that away a long time ago. You should have done the same. In fact, it is frankly distressing that you are wearing and that it fits you so well.” He softened his tone when he saw her face wince. “No no no! It’s not you, it’s not your fault. It…the uh…hmm…well…the outfit was…” he trailed off.

 

“Sorry?” she pushed.

 

“It was…” still he was dodging her.

 

She could penetrate his thoughts to get the answer, but that was not something she should do.

 

“It belonged to my mother!” He shouted.

 

It was Rey’s turn to feel embarrassed.

 

He continued, “I think I was five years old. They were still together. We were on the way to Chandrila or maybe Corellia, doesn’t matter. Point was I was running around the ship by myself with a toy in my hand when I heard strange noises from my parents’ room.”

 

Rey’s ears grew hot and her face turned red as Ben’s. He went on, “Well their door was slightly ajar and all I did was little nudge with the Force to help me move it. And…” he dry heaved, “and…well…I saw my mother. In that. On top of Han Solo.”

 

He dry heaved again, “And it’s really bothering me that I am rock hard after seeing you in my mother’s special outfit.”

 

A pregnant pause.

 

Neither of them spoke or moved a muscle.

 

Rey laughed, a full, loud, rip-roarious laughter with a suddenness that surprised Ben.

 

“This is funny, Rey?” His expression turning dour.

 

She laughed hard enough that tears ran down her face. “I’m sorry,” she wiped her eyes with a finger, “it’s just. I can’t imagine your mother wearing this. Really? The General? In this?”

 

“One of her brilliant plans blew up in her face,” He explained. “She was caught by Jabba the Hutt and forced into that getup. Apparently it excited m…Han. So they kept it.”

 

Rey was still crying tears of laughter, “Oh my stars, Ben! I’m so sorry. I just…really? General Organa wore a harem girl’s bikini? And come on, you’re still hard!”

 

“Can you please stop saying my mother’s name? And can you please stop drawing attention to my arousal?” Still, his erection wouldn’t go away. “Trust me, it’s just as confusing for me.”

 

“Alright, Ben. I promise I won’t wear this again. But I really think Leia would want to keep this. For old time’s sake.” Still she laughed. Her abs were getting quite the workout.

 

Inwardly, Ben wondered why the Force had kept the bond open for this long. Or why it chose to connect them at this moment in the first place. “Just…can this bond close already?”

 

“Why, Ben?” She let the blanket fall, revealing her comely body in his mother’s kinky outfit, “Do you not like what your mother got for me?” Rey was enjoying this too much.

 

Before he could answer, the bond closed at last.

 

He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and went straight to the ‘fresher. He had an extremely hard problem to solve.

 

Never in a thousand lifetimes did Supreme Leader Kylo Ren think he would masturbate to the image of the woman he loves in his mother’s dancer outfit.

 

On the other side of the galaxy, Rey was still wiping away the happy tears as she changed back to her normal outfit. _Next time I’ll just be naked,_ she thought. _Much less awkward for everyone._


End file.
